Mom, I Killed a Cockroach
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: FFC Infantrum The Missing Scene. Kisah masa lalu Belphegor dan Rasiel... Rating M untuk adegan darah..


FFC The Missing Scene dari Infantrum (tapi entah ini bisa dibilang missing scene ato malah retelling?) Missing scene kok kayaknya.. XP

Time line: Masa lalu Belphegor & Rasiel, berdasar flashback manga Chapter 222 "Belphegor & Rasiel"

Disclaimer: bukan punya Ru... Serius kok! Tapi kalo dikasi Bel mau... Hihihi...

EDIT: Pindah ke rating M setelah dipikir masak2..

* * *

_Sejak lahir hubungan kami sudah buruk.. _

_Berawal dari saling _menusuk_ pipi.._

_Saling lempar kerikil.._

_Saling lempar bongkahan batu.._

_Hingga..._

_._

**MOM, I KILLED A COCKROACH**_  
_

.**  
**

Dua pangeran cilik yang belum genap sepuluh tahun itu duduk berseberangan di ruang keluarga mereka yang terbilang mewah sementara kedua pelayan pribadi mereka sibuk menghiasi wajah dan tubuh mereka dengan beberapa plester. Membuat dua wajah yang seharusnya sama persis itu jadi terlihat agak berbeda.

Mereka berdua baru saja selesai _bermain_.

Awalnya mereka bermain lempar bola plastik seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak2 seusia mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka mulai bosan. Entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, tapi bola tergantikan oleh batu kerikil. Wajarlah kalau wajah dan tubuh mereka tergores batu kerikil hasil lemparan lawan.

"Sudah selesai, Bel-sama."

Belphegor bangkit dari kursinya saat pelayan pribadinya selesai merawat luka-lukanya.

"Trims," kata Bel hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum Bel mencapai pintu, Rasiel memanggilnya.

"Bel, lain kali kita _main_ lagi," katanya dengan seringainya yang khas.

"Okey." Bel membalas dengan seringai yang sama sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Lahir sebagai calon penerus raja membuat Rasiel dan Belphegor memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar saudara. Mereka adalah saingan. Saingan dalam memperebutkan posisi utama sebagai raja selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya hampir semua orang yakin bahwa Rasiel lah yang akan menjadi penerus raja. Selain fakta bahwa Siel lahir beberapa menit lebih dulu daripada Bel, Siel adalah seorang jenius sejati.

Semua orang mengakui bahwa Siel dan Bel sama-sama jenius. Orang-orang sudah dapat menilai hal itu sekalipun mereka belum genap sepuluh tahun. Berkuda, pelajaran eksak, maupun pengetahuan-pengetahuan lainnya dapat mereka kuasai dengan cepat. Tetapi, walaupun keduanya dikenal sebagai jenius, semua orang tahu bahwa Siel selalu di atas. Bel, sang adik, tak pernah dapat menyaingi kejeniusan sang kakak.

Awalnya persaingan mereka dimulai dari hal-hal kecil dan konyol seperti melihat siapa yang mendapat nilai lebih tinggi dalam pelajaran, atau siapa yang memenangkan permainan tertentu. Hubungan mereka semakin memburuk sejak bermain 'tongtongpi' (menepuk pundak teman, lalu menempelkan jari telunjuk ke pipi si teman saat dia menoleh). Entah bagaimana ceritanya, permainan itu berubah menjadi saling _menusuk_ pipi lawan dengan jari telunjuk.

Seisi kastil tahu benar betapa buruknya hubungan mereka berdua walaupun dua kembar identik itu sendiri bersikap sangat normal. Kedua orangtua mereka pun tahu. Tapi entah mengapa tidak ada seorangpun yang mau repot-repot menegur mereka, atau sekedar menanyakan dari mana mereka mendapat luka-luka baru. Kalaupun sempat bertanya, pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan terkesan sekedar basa basi saja karena mereka tak pernah benar-benar menampakkan wajah ingin tahu. Seperti hari ini…

"Kenapa wajah kalian luka-luka seperti itu?" Sang Ratu bertanya pada kedua anaknya ketika mereka berkumpul saat makan malam.

"Kami habis bermain," jawab Siel dan Bel kompak, tak lupa memasang wajah polos mereka.

"Lain kali hati-hati."

Hanya itu respon yang mereka dapat. Padahal sekali lihatpun sebenarnya sudah dapat disimpulkan kalau mereka berkelahi –atau semacamnya, tapi semua orang terkesan tidak peduli. Atau mungkin, menurut mereka persaingan antara Rasiel dan Belphegor adalah sesuatu hal yang lumrah di mana mereka tidak perlu ikut campur atau pun sekedar peduli.

Orang-orang itu juga tidak ambil pusing meskipun permainan –atau apapun bentuk persaingan– diantara kedua pangeran itu semakin lama semakin _parah_.

Suatu waktu Siel _tak sengaja _mencambuk kuda yang dinaiki Bel sampai-sampai adik kembarnya itu mengalami patah tulang karena jatuh ke kolam bersama si kuda.

Di waktu lain Bel _tak sengaja_ mengeluarkan banteng yang sedang mengamuk ke tempat Siel sedang bermain sendirian, membuat Siel harus berusaha melarikan diri dan nyaris terinjak si banteng.

Tapi dalam merespon hal-hal seperti itu, sikap semua orang, termasuk kedua anak itu sendiri, sangatlah normal. _Terlalu normal_.

Hanya tiga kata dari anak-anak itu, "maaf, tidak sengaja." dan semua tidak akan membahas kejadian itu lebih lanjut.

.

Saat usia mereka sudah mencapai sepuluh tahun, batu kerikil yang dulu menggantikan bola sudah kembali tergantikan oleh batu yang lebih besar. Kini mereka sudah tidak pernah bermain 'saling lempar batu kerikil' lagi. Permainan mereka sekarang adalah 'saling lempar bongkahan batu'. Jangan tanya apa yang mereka dapat setiap kali mereka selesai bermain.

Lama-kelamaan, mereka bosan dengan bongkahan batu. Bongkahan batu pun kembali tergantikan. Kali ini dengan pisau…

Hari itu, Bel bangun dengan kepala pening dan mulut terasa pahit. Semalam, Siel mencoba menjejali mulut Bel dengan gumpalan lumpur yang berisi cacing saat ia sedang tidur. Bel selamat setelah meronta-ronta sedemikian rupa dan berhasil menendang perut Siel.

Bel memikirkan cara untuk membalas Siel. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meracuni minuman Siel. Siasatnya sukses membuat Siel sakit perut.

.

"Bel, ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan permainan seperti biasa," kata Siel dengan seringai dendam.

"Yeah. Aku setuju." Bel ikut menyeringai.

Mereka pun pergi ke ruangan tempat biasa mereka _bermain_. Tak lupa mereka membawa senjata masing-masing.

.

Beberapa jam setelah permainan berlangsung, napas keduanya sudah tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan. Tubuh mereka juga penuh luka goresan, walaupun tidak parah karena pisau-pisau itu hanya berhasil menyerempet mereka tanpa menyebabkan luka serius. Tapi tak seperti biasanya, mereka masih belum berhenti. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar berniat menyelesaikan segalanya hari itu juga.

"Hh… hh…"

"Kenapa? Sudah menyerah Bel?" ejek Siel sambil melemparkan sebilah pisaunya, yang kali ini menyerempet pipi kanan Bel.

"Itu sih maumu!" Bel balik melemparkan pisaunya. Pisau itu menyerempet tangan kiri Siel.

Mereka berdua mengangkat tangan hendak melemparkan pisau mereka bersamaan. Tapi saat mereka siap untuk melempar, tiba-tiba saja Siel memegangi perutnya, kesakitan. Sepertinya racun yang diberikan oleh Bel masih memberi pengaruh pada Siel.

Karena lengah, Siel tidak berhasil menghindar dan pisau milik Bel berhasil menghujam dada sebelah kanan Siel. Siel terkejut, begitu juga Bel. Selama mereka bermain, mereka memang terbiasa melukai satu sama lain, tapi tidak pernah sampai menyebabkan luka fatal seperti ini.

Sempat tertegun sejenak karena mengalami hal yang benar-benar tidak ia duga, Siel menatap Bel dan pisau yang menusuk dirinya secara bergantian. Ia bingung. Otak pintarnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mencabut pisau yang menusuknya, tetapi ia juga tahu bahwa hal itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"B-bel…" Siel memanggil Bel dengan suara bergetar. Sebenarnya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Tangan kirinya memegang gagang pisau yang menusuknya sementara tangan kanannya terulur ke arah Bel seolah minta bantuan.

Bel sendiri cukup panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Tapi melihat kakak kembarnya itu memanggilnya, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Siel mulai hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai. Rupanya pisau itu mengenai bagian paru-parunya, membuat ia kesulitan bernapas.

Ragu-ragu, Bel mengambil posisi di sebelah Siel. Saat ia duduk, tangan Siel langsung menarik tangannya, menempatkan tangannya di gagang pisau.

Anak umur sepuluh tahun itu menatap kembarannya dengan wajah pucat. "Cabut?" tanyanya ragu. Saat Siel mengangguk, Bel langsung mencabut pisau itu dari dada Siel.

Siel mengerang kesakitan. Darah segar merembes keluar, bahkan ada yang muncrat ke wajah Bel.

.

Bel terdiam.

.

Siel kembali mengerang. Darah segar yang merembes keluar seakan tidak mau berhenti.

.

Bel mulai gemetar.

.

"B-bel.."

Siel memanggil adik kembarnya. Ia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Ia menatap Bel seolah berharap sang adik dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya.

.

Getaran tubuh Bel semakin hebat. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih memegang pisau.

Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai...

.

Siel langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Tapi sayangnya, kondisinya tidak memungkinkannya melakukan sesuatu.

Seolah kesetanan, Bel mulai mengayunkan pisaunya membabibuta, menambah luka pada kulit pucat Siel. Teriakan kesakitan Siel malah membuatnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan tak lama kemudian teriakan itu pun hilang.

Bel, dengan napas tersengal-sengal, menatap tubuh sang kakak yang sudah penuh luka cabikan pisau. Darah mengalir di sekeliling mereka. Bel pun terduduk lemas dan menjatuhkan pisaunya ke lantai.

Ia masih sepuluh tahun. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang ia lakukan. Perasaan campur aduk di dalam dirinya membuatnya bingung. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia ketahui, ia merasakan sebuah _kenikmatan_.

.

Saat Siel ditemukan terkapar dengan luka-luka mengenaskan, Bel langsung mengakui bahwa ia yang telah menyebabkan luka-luka pada tubuh Siel.

"Aku salah mengira dia kecoak," kata Bel dengan wajah polos.

Dan seperti biasa, tak ada yang membahas masalah itu lebih lanjut. Entah karena mereka memang mempercayai kebohongan yang tak masuk akal itu atau memang mereka tak pernah peduli.

Yang pasti bola plastik yang dulu kehilangan kedua tuannya kini sudah menemukan tuannya kembali. Hanya satu memang. Tapi paling tidak ia tidak teronggok terlupakan di pojok kamar.

Setidaknya sebelum tuannya itu menyadari _mainan_ apa yang paling cocok untuk dirinya…

**_FIN_**

* * *

Se..selesaii!!! XDDDD

Setelah bersusah payah memikirkan adegan2 klimaks yang bener2 ga kebayang sama skali, akhirnya selese juga!!

Oia, kalimat terakhir Bel diambil berdasarkan cerita Mammon di Chapter 103.. XDD

Semoga masuk akal. Ushishishi....

Ini masuk crime kan yah? -garuk2 ga yakin-


End file.
